Un disco para el amor y la tristeza
by Nzkaya
Summary: CONTINUAMOS CON LOS MELODRAMAS...JEJEJE....VIVA LA DEPRE...UPS! se supone que ustedes, no leyeron nada ok ... LEANLO! ONEGAI!
1. Con una estrella

=========Con una estrella===================  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Despues se fue, llevaba dos meses. Pero esta partida no fue de estudios. Esta vez no fue asi...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Se fue para no volver.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Era el proceso mensual mas tardio de su historia//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Pero esta ves no la habia dejado completamente sola... No esta vez...  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Fue a una amiga del colegio a la que le compartio su memoria//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Llovió durante todo el dia, pero no importaba. Rei la abrazaba con fuerza;  
  
Usagi le habia contado lo que podria ser su mas gran secreto.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Le conto que dos meses atras con aquel muchacho fugaz//  
  
//hicieron tremendo pastel en aquel viejo hotel//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
De como Mamoru, se volvio su estrella fugaz, tan solo apareciendo cada cierto  
  
tiempo, para no ser olvidado. Pero esta vez le habia dejado algo, que a la  
  
salida del departamento ella nunca penso, pero sería algo que nunca olvidaria.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//El anciano facultativo despues de las pruebas anuncio positivo//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
La mamá de Amy, Fuu[1]. Le dio la "agradable" noticia. Usagi pronto seria llamada...  
  
okasan...  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Y para estas alturas el futuro padre ya era un fugitivo//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Nadie podia encontrar al Principe de la Tierra. Haruka lo busco por cielo;   
  
Michiru por mar; Hotaru por tierra; y Setsuna atravez del tiempo.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Pero nada. El principe desaparecio, era un fugitivo de las sailors.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Y mientras un rotativo anuncia la trillada utopia de la deuda externa,//  
  
//esa niña la fabrica su pecho una sabia materna//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
El tiempo cambia, el reinado de los mis años de la Neo Reina Serenity   
  
comenzaba, pero sería sola.  
  
Todo la utopia del gobierno Japones caeria y ella seria la   
  
causante...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Pasó un mes y medio mas; y la molestia del embarazo de Usagui crecio...  
  
La desconocieron como hija un dia.  
  
Asi que ahora viviria en el templo con Rei.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Una noche estrellada, salio de la haitacion, como lo venia haciendo desde  
  
hace casi cuatro meses.  
  
Salia para rogar, para que volviera el hombre que la amo y la   
  
respetaba aquel hombre de ojos azules y cabello azabache largo.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
-Seiya- un murmullo fue su ruego final de esa noche.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Cerraba la puerta de entrada, cuando escucho una suave voz que le   
  
cantaba.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Llevas una estrella en tu vientre//  
  
//llevas una vida que late//  
  
//Un posible ingeniero, roquero o escritor//  
  
//Quizá bohemio quiza un señor//  
  
//quizá comositor poeta medio loco o trovador//  
  
//Quizá una idea. Quiza una solución//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Usagi, abrio de golpe la puerta.  
  
Y vio a Seiya que le cantaa con el corazon en mano. Corrio hacia el.  
  
Seiya la tomo en sus brazos, mientras que ella sollozaba en los brazos del  
  
hombre que amaba ahora.  
  
El fue su segundo amor, pero sería el último en su vida.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Pero para los casi ya cinco meses, ella ya no soportaba el embarazo.  
  
Cansada a morir...  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Ha buscado entre sus amigas el mejor de los consejos//  
  
//Que van desde una inyeccion hasta una sopa de cangrejos//  
  
//Y sin la menor precaucion tres medicos le dieron su cotizacion//  
  
//Mientras que la tele otra devaluacion//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Japon tenia problemas, el nuevo reinado de una "adolescente cualquiera", no  
  
era la mejor manera para el gobierno. Ahora con la monarquia impuesta sin  
  
saber por que todo cambiaba tan rapido.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Muchos doctores desfilaban por el palacio. La reina queria saber, quien podria   
  
realizar un mejor "trabajo".  
  
*  
  
*  
  
El ultimo doctor al pasar vio al amante de la reina. A lo mejor el unico con   
  
suficiente coraje para informarle de los planes de la reina.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Seiya corrio presuroso a la habitacion de su amor, rogando que ningun doctor haya  
  
empezado con el "trabajo".  
  
Entro a la habitacion de "ella" -aunque era mas de los dos- con mucho   
  
cuidado y miedo de lo que pudiera ver al entrar.  
  
Escucho el baño, estaba todo bien.  
  
Se acerco a la puerta, estabba entre abiera, la cancion de la otra vez  
  
empezo con la misma suavidad, pero llena de preocupacion.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//Llevas una estrella en tu vientre//  
  
//llevas una vida que late//  
  
//Un posible ingeniero, roquero o escritor//  
  
//Quizá bohemio quiza un señor//  
  
//quizá comositor poeta medio loco o trovador//  
  
//Quizá una idea. Quiza una solución//  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Usagi lloraba por pena... Seiya supo de sus intenciones y eso la avergonzaba mucho.  
  
Seiya respeto su intimmidad, esperando que saliera.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Usagi se acurruco de nuevo en los brazos de su amado.   
  
Seiya con su mano en su mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su cabello   
  
dorado.  
  
Y como ultimo susurro de con suelo le dijo.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
//A esa estrella en tu vientre, no le digas detente//  
  
//Si lo hubiesen hecho conmigo. Hoy faltaria una cancion//  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
N/A  
  
Es mi primer songfic, con una cancion triste buaaaaaaaa.... bueno espero que   
  
les guste ^o^, sugieranme alguna cancion de RICARDO ARJONA, para hacer otro  
  
songfic, Sus ideas seran bien recividas ^o^...  
  
Bueno como no se que mas decir, tan solo digo esto   
  
DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!  
  
[1] Me invente el nombre de la madre de Amy. 


	2. La nena

================La nena====================  
  
En la habitacion que tiene las paredes pintadas en lila, con pequeñas estrellas, la luz atravieza las cortinas blancas de seda...  
  
Setsuna entra a su habitacion con mucho cuidado, le da un beso en la frente para despertarla  
  
La nana la despertó a las 6 con 42  
  
Abre los ojos poco a poco, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos, grandes y expresivos, se los talla con una mano, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
La nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz  
  
Setsuna se retira, dandole otro beso en la frente, le acaricia el rostro y se retira. La "nena" se inclina y resita una fraces a favor del enviado del bien...  
  
Recita la oracion de siempre para cumplir con Dios  
  
Mientras recita su pequeña poesia, se acaricia la frente, para que su simbolo de senshi, brille...  
  
Acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz  
  
Camina, para verse con su amiga en su casa... Haruka no la podra llevar hoy, esta ocupada, hoy la llevara el chofer...  
  
¿De quién es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur?  
  
Con los libros de poesia, de astronomia, y algo de historia, se encamina, al coche, Haruka y Michiru le sonrien, mientras que Setsuna, le da el almuerzo en su lonchera.  
  
Armada con liros de textos la lleva el chofer  
  
Michiru se queda en la puerta mientras se despide de la pequeña, y ella le "envia" un beso por el viento... Michiru tan solo se despide.  
  
Mamá la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos  
  
La "nena" tan solo piensa en su cumpleaños pasado...  
  
La nena tiene nueve años ¿Como iba a saber,  
  
que hace mas de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos?  
  
Hacia unos meses que vive en ese lugar que tanto ama... olvidandose siempre del pasado que la atormentaba  
  
Y el autro que espera a dos cuadras, enciende el motor  
  
Hiba tarareando la pequeña cancion de las noches de violin, y piano... feliz  
  
Un tiro en la cien al chofer  
  
¿QUe sucedia, por que se mueve asi el auto? Tan solo se movia bruscamente, asustada, se le dilataron las pupilas, no sabia que podria pasar....  
  
La nena va a la deriva  
  
Un golpe en seco, hiso que se callera al suelo del auto, las rodillas las traia raspadas, con un labio inchado por un golpe, comenzaba a sangrar.  
  
Un arbol detiene la inercia  
  
Se siente otra vez, para ver que sucedio... Un hombre con la cara bañada en sangre... Gira a todos lados, para ver, que esta rodeada... ¿QUE SUCEDE?  
  
Ellos la tienen rodeada  
  
Se aleja de golpe, chocando contra el vidrio del automovil, dejando una herida en su frente...   
  
Su frente dio contra el cristal  
  
Y le ha abierto una herida  
  
Grita con todas sus fuerzas, no puede pasarle esto... simplemente no puede  
  
Los vecinos se encierran con llave  
  
Como podian hacerle esto... dejarla sola... ELLA HABIA LUCHADO POR SALVERLES LA VIDA!!  
  
Nadie ha visto nada  
  
Su rostro baja, y comienza a llorar, pidiendo ayuda a gritos... soledad  
  
Y la mano que mato a su chofer  
  
Ahora le opaca los gritos  
  
Una mano cubre su boca, haciendola llorar con mas fuerza, sus ojos se inundan de lagrimas, sus pupilas dilatas por el miedo...  
  
La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy  
  
Ya es noticia publica que... La hija de la Neo Reina Serenity, ha sido raptada...  
  
La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz  
  
En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas  
  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro pais  
  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte  
  
La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de ingles  
  
Ya no volvera a la casa de las outer senshis, para sus clases normales...  
  
La nena es un bulto amarrado a un Chrysler cafe  
  
Un zapato le oprime la espalda  
  
Un pañuelo, la boca  
  
La nena esta muerta de miedo  
  
Y no entiende porque  
  
La nena no sabe que a veces tambien Dios se equivoca  
  
Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, esos ojos rojizos, se estan opacando, el brillo de inocencia se va... como pueden hacerle esto a ella... que tan solo vive para cuidar por su bien... Por que su madre, su angel amoroso de cabellos largos rubios, no viene por ella, y se van volando como suelen hacerlo... Y, por que su padre, su angel guerrero de cabellos azabaches largos, no viene por ella, no viene enfudado en sus ropas de batalla...¿POR QUE NO VIENEN A SALVARLA?!!  
  
6 kilos de menos  
  
La nena tiene llagas rosada  
  
Su cuerpo lleno de marcas en piel, parecidas a las de sus cabello. Sus ojos opacos... Con marcas en manos...  
  
Papá casi loco  
  
Haruka y Seiya, comparten las penas... Buscando por todo Tokio de Cristal, a la pequeña que tanto adoran... A esa niña de sonrisa prepotente, y ojos de inocencia.  
  
Mamá de nuevo en los hospitales  
  
Usagui, Setsuna y Michiru, buscando por cada habitacion, de cada hospital, de Tokio de Cristal, con la esperanza que al abrir la siguiete puerte, encuentren a la pequeña llorando, por que se raspo la rodilla...  
  
Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada  
  
Llorando estaban en la sala principal, todos los que tanto aman a la pequeña dama... ¿todos?  
  
La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenirs corporales  
  
Y el miedo se rie de todos  
  
Y se frota las manos  
  
El futuro pone cara de perro  
  
Si se le da la gana  
  
Setsuna, se encontraba por desfallecer, el futuro cambia y ella lo siente... Mientras que en un departamento del centro... Un hombre de cabello negro crecido... Se frota las manos, mientras mantiene una mirada perturbada.  
  
La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz  
  
En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas  
  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro pais  
  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte  
  
Sus lagrimas es ahora su unica bebida... Su sangre su alimento...  
  
La nena ya lleva diez meses sin ir al ballet  
  
Mina guarda luto en la habitacion de danza, recordando sus primeros pasos de ballet... empezo a llorar otra vez... golpeando el piso... el piso de madera ahora tan solo huele a sangre... todos se desquitan con el piso de madera... sangre fresca y seca es lo unico que queda en ese lugar donde solia estar llenos de risas y sonrisas dichosas, de toda su "familia"  
  
El dia indicado el dinero esta debajo de un puente  
  
Un caluroso 7 de Agosto... impuesto por el captor... Un bello dia segun el...  
  
La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada  
  
El aire toca sus mejillas... Por fin, seria libre de ir abrazar a su padre...  
  
Todo marcha como pactaron  
  
No hay ningún pendiente  
  
Rei, lloraba ante el fuego sagrado, rogando por que no se presente inconveniente alguno, y que pueda tener otra vez a esa niña de cabello rosado en sus brazos...  
  
De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara  
  
La nena reconoce en el rostro alguien familiar  
  
-Ma..mo..ru...-  
  
El hombre que habia dejado a su madre embarazada... Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, con lagrimas en sus ojos, por la impresion de su... "padre"  
  
Los planes despues del incidente han debido cambiar  
  
Pasaron dos dias, y Usagui no se queria mover del lugar de intercambio... Esperando con ancias poder ver, correr a su pequeña a sus brazos... Ella desconocia, que la pequeña, era guardada en esos instantes en una pequeña cajita de cristal que brillaria en la luna por siempre...  
  
========================N/a=============  
  
Bueno si se tienen dudas respecto al fic... asi estan los papeles...  
  
mmhh...que flojera... ya pues.... la nena es Chibiusa, el que la rapto es Mamoru, los papas es Seiya y Serena, pues es... los demas son colados... lo puse para que continuara un poco con la cancion anterior...   
  
Y pues muchas gracias a:  
  
¿Anonymo?  
  
Mira sea quien seas, te cumpli... y te puse la cancion, pero pon tu nombre para la otra, para agradecerte por el review!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS FUISTE EL PRIMERO O LA PRIMERA EN PONER REVIEW!!  
  
July  
  
Pues Mamuru huyo, por... NO SE JAJAJAJA... el caso es que no se que tiene en la cabeza ese maldito..ups... pues es la neta... MALDITO GEY!! SE FUE A TIRARSELA CON FIORE!! aunque fiore se murio... pero vale madre!!!  
  
Seshyiak  
  
Arigatou!!  
  
Seika  
  
Pues intentare cumplirte aunque sea una... pero si puedo pongo todas... JEJEJE lo intentare aclaro!!   
  
Kaori18  
  
Pues intentare hacerla con Amarte a Ti... aunque no se como pero lo intentare  
  
Serenity Kou  
  
Pues me refiero, que escribo en otro lugares, aparte de en SM, y pues a lo mejor lo cuelo, por que en si, tan solo son canciones de Arjona... pero pensandolo bien, tan solo vuelvo a subir el fic con el mismo nombre y que sea punto y aparte... UPS!! si no me entendiste, a lo que me refiero, es que... DIABLOS!!... ya no va ha haber crossover...asi de simple...jejeje  
  
CHIBI-SHUN  
  
ore???............ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERO FUISTE MUY CRUEL CON TU FIC "COMO MUEREN LAS SIRENAS" PERO AUN ASI ESTA BONITO!!! TT PERO TRISTE!!  
  
Espero que les halla gustado el fic... aunque pensaba que estaria mejor, pero bueno... la depre no es buena 0... pero les aseguro que el siguiente estara mejor!!! Ja-ne!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA PARA PEDIR CANCION, DEJAR TOMATAZOS, DINERO, ANIME, MANGAS...no se... musica de Arjona,....jejje 


	3. Me tomo un café con tu ausencia

Me tomo un café con tu ausencia  
y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia  
le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio vacío

El departamento lucia vació, sentado en la mesa con una tasa de café al lado y con un cigarro en los labios, intentando recordar a una hermosa mujer de la cual se enamoro, y la cual llevaba cerca de un año de haber partido. De su casa, de su planeta, pero no de su corazon.

Le da una calada al cigarro y tan solo susurra –Lo había dejado por ti... maldito vicio-

Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria  
seduciendo al par de zapatos azules que olvidaste

Recordando lo que había olvidado el estaba entre aquellos objetos –Como olvidaste esto...- un llavero de osito. Los acomoda con sumo cuidado, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa. A lo lejos puede ver las zapatillas azules que dejo.

Con una buena imaginación consigue reconstruir a su amada de cuerpo entero, sobre aquellos zapatillas de tacón alto.

Y charlo de política  
con tu cepillo de dientes  
con visión tan analítica,  
como cuando te arrepientes.

Saca de un cajón al cepillo de dientes que olvido, lo mira con melancolía y le pregunta constantemente de tantas formas el por que de tu ausencia. El por que te habías marchado. Mientras que el objeto inanimado, es el único testigo, de las lagrimas que caen sobre el.

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si aún te encuentro cocinando  
algún recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.

Durante la noche, las estrellas y las lunas juegan con las ilusiones, creando a una rubia cocinando cerca de la estufa, o picando verduras cerca de la ventana. Pero siempre presente en la transparencia de la luz de las lunas y estrellas.

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no está donde el cuerpo,  
sino donde más lo extrañan   
y aquí se te extraña tanto

Llorando en la habitación le canta con tristeza y dolor a la nada del cuarto. Reclamando la ausencia de su ser. Mas que cantar le reuga...

"Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
quién está contigo  
si ni siquiera estás tú... "

Platico con tus medias de seda  
y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo   
mientras le rasco una rodilla a esta vida, sin vida.

Tendido en la cama mira en el suelo esas medias color piel, las toca pero aun así, asegurando que tu piel es mas suave que la seda y el terciopelo.

Con lagrimas en los ojos se levanta y hace un emparedado para poder comer, para poder vivir, para poder extrañarla, para poder morir todos los días.

Le canto una canción a la nada  
y me burlo de la melancolía   
mientras le subo el cierre a la falda de las ganas.

Tarareando la canción olvidada, recorre toda la habitación, mientras que en un arranque de tristeza se ríe con cinismo, se burla a carcajadas de la vida cruel. En un gancho del closet, la falda de patoles azules se cae.

Se voltea al oír el golpe sordo y quedo de la falda. Le apunta con el dedo y como si fuera reclamo le canta esa canción olvidada.

"Sintiendo tantas cosas,  
realmente no estoy tan solo.  
Sola tú que estás conmigo  
y no te fuiste contigo."Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si aún te encuentro cocinando  
algún recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.  
  
Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si cargaste cuerpo,  
pero no con el recuerdo  
y el recuerdo esta conmigo

Aun cansado de vivir, y tendido en la cama vuelve a tararear esa canción que tanto le duele, pero no le importa y con la mano derecha sostiene el retrato que tienen juntos, en aquel marco de plata.

-No te has marchado... no mas es que no te has dado cuenta-

Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no está donde el cuerpo,  
sino donde más lo extrañan   
y aquí se te extraña tanto

-No te has ido, por que yo te amo y te extraño... Así que tu esencia sigue aquí conmigo-

Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
quién está contigo  
si ni siquiera estás tú

-No te has ido.... No con Mamoru... No mi querida Usagi, no te has ido, por que yo te tengo aquí....-

Flash Back

-SEIYA!!!- Usagi estaba llorando en el pecho de este, no aceptaba el perder a su hija y luego al hombre que amaba. Llevaba unos dias en coma, por el shock de ver a su amada en los brazos de Mamoru.

-No llores...- Su voz sonaba triste y molesta.

-Seiya!!!- Usagi estaba feliz de verlo despertar pero no comprendía su indiferencia.

-Que haces aquí?-

Se levanto y retrocedio unos pasos... –Que no estas feliz que este aquí?-

-Si tienes a Mamoru...-

Una cachetada sonó en la habitación. –Sabes como recupere a nuestra hija?-

-Chibi...-

-Si... Mamoru, me pidió un beso... yo me negué... luego me dijo, que si lo hacia, tendría de vuelta a mi hija, lo pensé poco, todas la senshis estaban hay y tu no habías llegado.... y como vio que no contestaba, me pidió un abrazo... Se lo di, pero el se aprovecho y me beso- Seiya tan solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado. –Encontramos a Chibiusa... esta en letargo en la Luna... esta viva... pero en letargo-

Seiya le sonrió –Recordé el día que en que te fuiste de mi planeta- La rubia le sonrió melancólicamente y le beso la frente.

N/A

HE VUELTO!!!! No completamente, pero por fin actualice algo, jejeje, espero poder seguir haciendo lo mismo! Jejeje, bueno, gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews!!!

Serenity Kou

Seika

Seshyiak

Shary


	4. Cuando

Perdoname Seiya,

Se que tal vez no quieras creerme, pero mi pasado con Mamoru no es mas que un recuerdo amargo, nos hizo sufrir mucho a ti y a mi.

Crees que te enga e... cre ste que aun amaba a Mamoru, pero es mentira, mi pasado con el esta enterrado, estaba llorando en sus brazos por el dolor que me hab a causado el que se robara a nuestra hija cuando en un pasado fue alguien tan dulce y terminara transform ndose en alguien as de horrible, pero no creo que nos vuelva a hacer alg n mal de ahora... podr a decirse que Hotaru demostr su desprecio hacia el tan llamado "pr ncipe".

Tu

Bomb n

La carta hab a sido deslizada en el departamento de Seiya. El hab a vuelto pero no por la princesa, si no por que a final de cuenta hab a adquirido un compromiso con el sistema solar.

Ya incluso hab a perdido la cuenta de cuantos mensajes hab a recibido de parte de ella, desde carta, mensajes de texto, correos electr nicos, notas, buzones de voz. Pero el estaba seguro, de que nunca hab a recibido ninguno realmente, terminaban quemadas, borradas o ignoradas, al igual que esta ultima carta termino hecha cenizas dentro del sobre.

Y as pasaron muchos d as, mientras que Seiya segu a creyendo que Mamoru hab a retomado el lugar de Rey a lado de la mujer que tanto amo. Algo muy estupido, ya que era platica diaria de como hab a sido ejectuado el Rey en manos de una guardiana, lastima que el segu a sumido en su mundo, donde fue despreciado.

-I'am sorry, I didn't see you- La sonrisa de esa joven le hab a movido el coraz n, esa joven americana de ojos azules y cabello dorado.

-Don't worry, I was... in another world- Ella le sonri de vuelta.

-My name is Mary Sue(1)- Era hermosa de eso no hab a duda, era de cuerpo escultural

-I am Seiya, Its a pleasure- Era momento de seguir con la vida.

-Reina, el se ha ido del pa s... con una mujer- Aunque a Haruka le desagradaba mucho Seiya sab a lo importante que era para su gatita. Usagi tan solo solt el bol grafo que sosten a en esos momentos. Y en menos de otro instante estaba en los brazos de Haruka llorando desconsolada, el se hab a ido una vez mas de su vida.

-Esto puede ser lo mejor mi ... gatita- Se dio la oportunidad de hablarle como cuando aun era una ni a- Fue la decisi n de el- Usagi resolv a sus l grimas en el traje de Haruka.

-Pero... pero Haruka, yo le amo, no puedo estar sin el- No dejaba el llanto.

-You are so funny- y con una carcajada la rub a le sonreia.

Mary era una pareja dulce, dedicada, inteligente, carism tica, divertida, sensual, buena cocinera, nada celosa y paciente, todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, pero aun as no pod a olvidar ciertos ojos azules que no eran los de ella.

-It is not a big deal Mary- le dec a Seiya cuando terminaba de contarle una vieja anecdota que le termino haciendo recordar cosas que quer a olvidar.

-Yes it is, that is why i love you Seiya- le sonrio pero de repente callo, era la primera vez que le dec a que le amaba, desvio la mirada y se sonrojo.

Seiya no sab a que hacer, ella hab a sido muy buena con el, y la quer a de cierta manera, pero amarla, no era posible, no aun. Pero deb a obligarse, no pod a seguir en el pasado.

-My sweet Mary- Mientras que con mirada dulce, la tomo por la cintura y la beso con la mayor ternura que pudo, mientras que le arrancaba un suspiro ahogado.

Se fueron a la rec mara para seguir con una sesi n de besos y caricias, que el hab a estado postergando.

Mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a esa dulce mujer, ella le besaba el rostro y el cuello, la cargo y la dejo tendida en la cama mientras le desnudaba con calma y suavidad entre besos y caricias mutuos. Besaba cada parte de piel descubierta mientras ella suspiraba a luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, desnudo por completo su pecho mientras que le besaba el cuello con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez era tal carnal. No era ella simplemente.

Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste las estrellas

con los ojos cerrados

y te aferraste como un n ufrago a la orilla

de la espalda de alguien.

Entre caricias y besos termino desnuda con ansiedad ese cuerpo blanco, desando poder arrancarse cada recuerdo de su amada, en la piel de otra mujer.

Cuando fue la ultima vez

que se te fue el amor

por no dejarlo libre.

Cu ndo fue la ltima vez

que te besaron tanto

que dijiste mi nombre.

-Usagui- Mary lo detuvo en seco,

-Who is Usagui?- Su voz sonaba a reproche y dolor. Seiya la miro con los ojos perplejos.

-What do you mean with that?- Como es que ella supiera su nombre... acaso el lo hab a dicho?-

-You said Usagui, who is she?- Su voz se sent a mas herida.

-The woman I love- Lo solto asi de simple.

-Please, pick up your things- Mary se levanto del cuarto, y entro al vestidor para no salir.

Seiya ahogo sus l grimas con las manos

Cu ndo te gan el orgullo

y escogiste el llanto

por no perdonarme.

Se levanto y se visti cuando termino de vestirse, tomo sus cosas, se acerco al vestidor con intenciones de tocar la puerta, pero la voz adentro le gano

-Please... just leave-

Seiya se mordio el labio.

-I am really sorry- se lo dijo en un murmullo cuando cerraba la puerta de ese departamento.

Cu ndo fue la ltima vez

que un simple dej vu

me llev hasta tus brazos.

Hab a estado apunto de llevar muy lejos nostalgia tan solo por que Mary le recordaba a su ...

Cu ndo,

cu ndo fue la ultima vez

que te quisieron tanto.

-Usagui-

Llego a su cuarto de hotel, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos para no seguir llorando.

Cu ndo,

cu ndo te gan el orgullo

y escogiste el llanto.

Cu ndo,

cu ndo volver s a ser

lo que no fuiste nunca.

-Maldicion- Grito con toda sus fuerzas, mientras arrojaba todo contra la pared, tan solo se escucha el golpe seco de como todo se hacia a icos al estrellarse.

-Maldita sea! Ven por mi Usagui, ven y no me dejes quedarme solo, no otra vez!- Ahora era la pared contra sus pu os.

Cu ndo fue la ltima vez

que te sentiste sola

y llegaste a odiarme.

-Por que tuve que conocer a Mary, por que- Estaba en el suelo, llorando sin parar por el coraje de usar a una mujer que le hab a dado su coraz n y el tan solo la estaba usando para olvidar a Usagui.

-Perdon Mary, perdona a este idiota-

Cu ndo lleg a convencerte

el maldito despecho

que un clavo saca otro.

Cu ndo te olvidaste que el caso

no es entenderse sino que aceptarse.

-Perdoname!, por favor perdoname por desconfiar por favor, contesta donde estas- segu a llorando sin parar, estaba solo, y tan lejos de ella.

Si se san t herida

borra tambi n la cicatr z

y si un d a nos vemos

haz el favor de contestar.

Hab a ya pasado mas de un a o en Estados Unidos, y otro en Inglaterra, siempre rub as. Pero este a o hab a regresado a Jap n. Un noticia lo hab a hecho regresar de inmediato. Se rumoraba que algui n quer a pretender a la Neo Reina Serenity. Estaba entrando a su departamento cuando un empuj n lo hizo caer de frente.

-Y si un d a nos vemos haz el favor de contestar-

Seiya abrio los ojos de golpe, al escuchar esa voz.

Me he cambiado el nombre, he crecido un pu o de a os, pero igual aqui esta el fic, mas bien el songfic, con "CUANDO" de Ricardo Arjona,

Gracias Shary, SELENE_BABY, Neo-Gaby, Seshyiak, Srita. Rossy Kou por haberme leido hace mucho, n.n

Igual tratare de escirbir, ojala y quede bien jejej 


End file.
